Mision luna de miel
by KaeruDoom
Summary: que pasas si a roy le dan una mision?  y si esa mision es fingir estar casado con riza hawkaye, como se las arreglara o se va a enamorar? leean!
1. Chapter 1

**Bno olaas a todos! ps este es un fic que una amiga escribio y yo lo subo mi cuentaa owo jjejeje como el cap es muy largp decidi ponerlo en 2 parts *see se m entumecen los dedos XD***

**etto k mas? ah si…**

**Disclaimers *se escribe asi?* ni roy ni riza ni nadie de fma son mios solo son de Hirumo arakawa-sama solo violet es creación de mi amigo ^^**

**ahora si… lean! o jashin sama los castigara!**

_MISIÓN LUNA DE MIEL…_

Desde la pelea con los homunculos el regimen militar habia cambiado.

El jefe de Amestris era ahora grumman y una orden de consejables. En el aire podia sentirse la paz y tranquilidad. Desde el nombramiento de grumman ha habido… unos cuantos cambios. Para prevenir futuros golpes de estado se creo una organización llamada ``Las fuerzas especiales de amestris´´ Eran varios grupos compuestos por alquimistas, francotiradores condecorados y luchadores habilidosos. Otro cambio fue que dentro de Central siempre hay misiones de espionaje que se deciden sacando nombres de 2 sombreros, a esta mision la llaman ``Mision Luna de Miel´´ todos los solteros *incluidas las mujeres* son elegidos para cumplir dicha misión, se les da todo lo que necesitan, dicha misión consiste en que un hombre y una mujer que sean elegidos tendrán que fingir estar casados. El problema es que todos la odiaban ya que después de la mison, los que eran victimas… perdón los que eran ``obligados´´ terminaban enamorándose y casándose…

Uno de nuestros mas famosos y apuestos militares: Roy Mustang, odiaba esta mision. El era el general mas cotizado de toda la milicia y tener que afrontar eso era difícil para alguien como el y mas aun para todas las mujeres no casadas o embaucadas de central.

Bueno la historia comienza con una tarde tranquila en central en la oficina del general mustang no habían papeles y entre los miembros de la brigada se encontraba una nueva subordinada llamada Violed Woodwall, era una muchacha, que le daba un toque algo infantil a la oficina, lo suficiente como para que nadie se aburriera…bno volviendo con lo de antes:

Havoc: _Es un milagro, ya no hay papeles!_

Fury: _Bueno no han avido asuntos importantes a tratar._

Falman: _General ¿que esta aciendo?_

Roy: T_ratando de alimentar a Black Hayate, creí qe era obvio pro el perro parece ignorarme olímpicamente._

Black Hayate, para no molestar a Riza que lo veía diciéndole que comiera, acepto la comida y le lamió la mano a Roy.

Roy: _buen chico_-le acaricia la cabeza- _Violet…Violet…._

La muchacha se encontraba sentada y recostada sobre un libro de alquimia, Roy se levanto, la miro y después se le acerco al oido-_VIOLET!_

Violet, del susto, salto y le cayo en brazos a Havoc *que era el que estaba mas cerca*,pero no grito.

Violet: _Señor Mustang… ¿¡PORQUE DIABLOS ISO ESO?_

Roy: _Te vi durmiendo y…. tnia que hacer mi mala accion del dia ^_^_

Violet:_ Desgraciado ¬¬… srita Riza puedo ir a jugar con Black Hayate afuera?_-mientras se acercaba a Black-.

Riza: _esta bien pero cuando sea la hora de irnos te vienes y te voy a dejar a tu casa ¿bien?_

La niña asintió, y se fue con BH en brazos y se fue a jugar

``AVIASO A TODOS LOS MILITARES, LAS ELECCIONES PARA LA MISIÓN: LUNA DE MIEL, SE LLAVARAN A CABO DENTRO DE 15 MIN. TODOS LOS MILITARES SOLTEROS REPORTENSE AL CAMPO DE DEFENSA´´

Roy: _maldición! ya se! me voy a dar de fuga, teniente venga con migo por Violet y Black, después a la estacion de trenes y nos vamos a DubhliT, NINGUNO DIGA NADA Y CUBRANOS!..._

CONTINUARA…

**llegaran roy riza y violet ah y Black a dubhlit?**

**trminare de subir 1 cap entero?**

**masashi kishisimoto revivira y dejara juntos a dei y a sasori?**

**ah no esperen…eso es de naruto XD**

**bno onegaiii! den reviews si no …. envy molesta a Ed TwT y a roy le dan mas trabajo!**

**asi k ya saben un review! o-n-e-g-a-i**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno sigo con la parte 2 del capitulo 1, lean hasta el final**

**Disclaimmer: Nadie de full metal alchemist me pertenece… son de la incomparable Hirumo Arakawa**

``AVIASO A TODOS LOS MILITARES, LAS ELECCIONES PARA LA MISIÓN: LUNA DE MIEL, SE LLAVARAN A CABO DENTRO DE 15 MIN. TODOS LOS MILITARES SOLTEROS REPORTENSE AL CAMPO DE DEFENSAS´´

Roy sale disparado a la puerta jalando o arrastrando (El termino que prefieran) a Riza, cuando puso su mano en la cerradura, se escucho la voz de grumman

``ROY, SI NO VAS A LAS ELECCIONES… TE DOY DE BAJA Y SI PIENSAS EN FUGARTE, HAY 3 HOMBRES VIGILANDOTE Y HAY ALGUNOS VIGILANDO A VIOLET… ASI QUE YA LO SABES… ´´

Media hora mas tarde, toda la brigada de Roy Mustang (incluyendo a Black Hayate)

se encontraban en el campo de defensa…

- Roy-Hablo Grumman- muchacho, me alegra verte …. Hola Violet ¿Cómo te sientes en la brigada del General Mustang?

- La verdad- mira a Roy unos segundos y le da una sonrisa- Me han tratado como a un miembro de su familia

- Me alegra oir eso…. ¿Quieres ser quien saque los ``afortunados´´ para la misión?

La muchacha solo asintió, y se fue con Grumman y una vez delante de la tarima, Grumman dio el discurso al cual Roy no le presto ni la mas minima atención… Al fin llego el momento de la verdad en el que se escogían a los ``voluntarios´´ para dicha misión.

A Violet en la tarima le mostraron 3 sombreros, saco un papel del 1º sombrero, donde estaban los nombres de los hombres y le dieron el microfono:

- `` Damas y caballeros el hombre que abandonara su soltería será… ¡¿eh? …. jajaja – la chica empezó a reír y cuando Grumman vio el papel la acompaño en si risa cuando la muchacha se recupero le dijo a Grumman al oído que fotografiaran la expresión el asintió y le dijo a uno de sus hombres que fuera a traer una cámara para grabar, eso seria mejor.

-Bueno este año se tomara video de las personas seleccionadas, asi que el afortunado es:… -todos contuvieron la respiración- ¡Roy Mustang!

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras se absorbía la información … después el primero en romper el silencio fue un grito proveniente del General.

-¡¿Que? … ¡¿Qué clase de broma pesada es esta Violet?

-Ninguna broma pesada, Señor Mustang, el papel dice su nombre- le enseño el papel y efectivamente, ese era su nombre.

El siguiente grito se escucho hasta Xing , los hombres felicitaban, agradecían y veneraban a Violet por tan hermosa noticia y las mujeres lloraban desconsoladas… Mientras Roy seguía asimilando la noticia , Fuery llego y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-General…se…se encuentra bien? pregunto sin saber como reaccionaria Roy.

Roy después de asimilarlo le puso una mano en el hombro a Havoc, que era el que tenia mas cerca, se puso la otra en la cara y mantuvo la cabeza gacha.

-Bueno, No se desanime Señor Mustang, con suerte y su esposa lo alegra- le dijo la chica pelirroja.

Roy al oír esto se acerco a la tarima (empujando a todos los hombres que según el le estorbaban) y miro a los ojos a Violet diciéndole con estos que escogiera a una esposa guapo y sumisa.

-Veré que puedo hacer-Torció los ojos en un gesto de aburrimiento y acto seguido saco un nombre del sombrero de mujeres – Señor Mustang su prometida y futura esposa será…- Roy pensaba en las palabras ``futura esposa´´- Oh – oh!... bueno al menos usted se lleva bien con ella, no pelean nada y…

-¡Al punto Violet!- dijo Roy a punto de chasquear sus dedos para chamuscar a la muchacha.

-Su esposa será… Elizabeth Hawkeye-

Se produjo otro silencio, ahora el grito fue llanto para los hombres y mujeres, las mujeres por no ser las que estarían con Roy, y los hombres por que según varios, la teniente era la mujer más hermosa en central.

Roy se quedo un momento viendo al piso, mirando a un insecto que pasaba por ahí y que era perseguido por Black Hayate; Roy vio al can, se acuclillo y con una sonrisa acaricio al animal.

-Je…, ahora estoy casado con tu dueña, ¿Qué tal?

Black Hayete Ladro y movió el rabo feliz.

Riza, que se habia encontrado con Rebeca, y estaba con ella cuando recibió las 2 noticias, quedo de piedra y después se desmayo y Rebeca al atraparla se asusto, esa era la 1º noticia que hacia que Riza se desmayara y con ayuda logro llevarla hasta un lugar donde pudiera respirar tranquila. Roy lo noto y fue hasta ellas.

Pobre Riza- Hablo el anciano Furher mientras le quitaba el micrófono a Violet- Bueno ahora veremos quien será su retoño… -Desde donde estaba junto a Rebeca y Riza, Roy vio a Grumman y recordó que en un grupo de las fuerzas especiales era conformado por niños- Violet Woodwall-.

La chica vio unos momentos a Grumman, le hizo una inclinación de colega y el le dio unos papeles con instrucciones para la misión, bajo de la tarima agarro a BH en brazos y camino tranquila hacia donde estaban Roy, Rebeca y Riza.

-Hola Rebeca-san ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien hasta que tuve que cargar a Riza.

-Y como esta?

-Solo se desmayo se recuperara pronto- esta ves quien hablo fue el pelinegro.

Violet le entrego los papeles que le dio Grumman y el los leyó.

Después de unos segundos, Riza despertó, Todos se habían ido, solo quedaba la brigada de Roy, Rebeca y Black Hayate.

Q-¿que paso? – pregunto Riza incorporándose, se tambaleo un poco pero Rebeca le ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Recuerda para que fuimos llamados al campo de defensa? – Riza asintió- El señor Mustang fue elegido para la misión luna de miel, ¿lo recuerda?- Riza volvió a asentir- La razón por la que usted se desmayo creo, fue porque usted también salio elegida-Dijo con mucha inocencia Violet, mientras Riza recordó que cuando eligieron a Roy ella y Rebeca rieron por lo bajo, se sonrojo, y miro a Rebeca que se encogió de brazos- e hicieron una elección para elegir a su…. retoño-Riza se quedo de piedra y un impulso la iso poner sus manos en su vientre-… voy a ser yo…

Riza que había contenido el aire, lo soltó tranquila, después vio a Violet un poco avergonzada y jugando con sus dedos le dio una sonrisa y acaricio su cabeza.

-No se puede hacer nada, así que, supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a la idea-Hablo Riza.

-Bueno, según las instrucciones de Gruman, tenemos que llamarnos por nuestros nombres y Violet tiene que llamarnos papá y mamá.-Esta vez quien hablo fue Roy.

Roy, Riza y Violet se sonrojaron un poco.

-Bueno, si lo vemos del lado positivo, el Señor Mustang ya no nos va a exasperar con cartitas de amor que llegan y van o algún tipo de regalito…Adiós faceta de mujeriego-Dijo la niña con un tono de alegría.

Roy después de asimilar las sabias palabras de la muchacha se hizo bolita en el puso y empezó a hacer circulo. Violet se agacho le puso la mano en un hombro y la cabeza en el otro, después le dio un abrazo por la espalda y cuando Roy la vio ella le dio una sonrisa.

-No creo que vaya a ser tan malo para usted, solo que ya no podrá ser el mujeriego de siempre- la niña se paro y se sentó a la par de Riza abrazándola por la cintura y ella rodeándole los hombros en el abrazo- Ahora la atención que era para ellas, será para la señorita Riza y para mi.

**Uff alfin terminado el 1º cap. Que les parecio se merece un review? un Deidara de peluche (o de verdad)? bueno criticas constructicas no destructivas por favor ^^**

Prox capirulo:

Condiciones de Una Boda.


End file.
